Perfect Ending
by Dukes126plus
Summary: Bo has the oddest notions. From Diamonds in the Rough. /Warnings: suggestions of slash, incest./


This one's a bit odd, but it was developed from an odd little exchange between the boys during _Diamonds in the Rough_. Luke get uncharacteristically worked up, and Bo lays a hand on his shoulder to settle him down.

* * *

Bo has the oddest notions. The car in front of them has a fake FBI agent and the stolen diamonds in it. Behind them is that hard-edged Lisa girl flanked by her gun toting man-slaves. The Dukes're about to get killed or wind up in prison, and Bo thinks that if he puts a hand on Luke's shoulder it'll somehow make things better. As if he shouldn't have both hands on the wheel, driving like the senseless wonder that he is.

Still, if only to get Bo to pay attention to the road, Luke takes a couple of deep breaths. Clears his head a little and gives Bo a few commands. They chase and get chased and in the end all of the bad guys wind up caught (save Boss) and in jail. Perfect ending after a brainless beginning and a downright dangerous middle.

Something about these perfect endings always leads to Bo's hand on his shoulder – again. Heavy hand, carries with it all the weight of Bo. Luke reckons it ought to have worn some permanent grooves in him by now, and at the same time wonders why he puts up with it. Strange thing to realize at this point in his life, that no one else would get away doing half the things to him that Bo does.

Maybe it's the fact that he saw his own image shatter in the General's side view mirror today that's got his brain meandering around all these odd thoughts. Or could just be it's the gun that was pointed at his chest, Bo's warmth behind him, and the realization that he wasn't much by way if a shield. Whatever, he comes around to wondering what it would be like if Bo stopped putting a hand on his shoulder every time things went well or badly or just plain normal.

Decides to duck away the next time that hand comes flying at him.

He doesn't have to wait long; they're in the living room when Jesse announces dinner's ready, and Bo's ecstatic. Tries to clap Luke on the shoulder as they pass on their way to different sinks to wash up, but Luke's too fast for him.

Bo looks confused, Luke feels stupid.

Does it again at the table when they're congratulating Daisy again on her sneakiness in replacing the diamonds with costume jewelry. Bo wants to sling and arm around Luke, but winds up with nothing but air.

Bo looks hurt, Luke feels like an ass.

One more time during evening chores, and Luke doesn't even know what prompts it this time. Bo's about to lay a hand on him, but Luke turns away before he can.

He has no idea what Bo looks like, but Luke feels sad.

The rest of the night, there is nothing to fend off. Bo doesn't try to touch him, doesn't hardly talk to him. Gets into a debate with Daisy instead, about Dolly Parton and Loretta Lynn, and Luke can't follow it. It's pointless nonsense, and holds nothing on the conversation he and Bo ought to be having about that sway bar that Cooter put into the General. Eventually Luke announces he's off to bed and endures a glare from Jesse, maybe for talking too loud in the old man's house. But no one would have heard him if he didn't shout.

It's easily an hour before Bo comes tiptoeing in. Luke doesn't bother to announce that he's awake, just lets Bo stumble around in the dark. Eventually he hears Bo lay down. Waits a few minutes before squinting his eyes open to see nothing more than fluff; Bo's facing the other way.

He looks like a tiny version of himself, all balled up. Luke feels lonely. Gets up and takes the one step over to his cousin's bed. Lights on the sliver of mattress behind Bo, fully expecting to be yelled at and shoved off. Gets nothing but ignored. Coils himself around Bo, spoon style, shoving where he needs to in order to make room. Still no more than just enough give and shift to make room. Slings an arm around his cousin's waist and settles.

It's a long time in coming, but there it is.

"Why, Luke?" It sounds more sad than confused.

He could ask for clarification: why what? Why am I in your bed now, or why wouldn't I let you touch me earlier? But it doesn't matter what the question is. The answer is the same:

"I don't know."

Useless as it is, it seems to satisfy Bo. Luke feels the hand that's slung over Bo's waist get grabbed and dragged up to rest against Bo's heart. Falls asleep like that, just feeling the blood pump through his cousin's body.


End file.
